Broadcast signals can often include information about the source or the content of the signal. For example, radio stations broadcast RDS data. But RDS data and other broadcast signaling requires additional frequency resources. Moreover, such signaling requires the use of expensive radio receivers, such as a high-definition radio to process such signaling. Additionally, RDS and other current signaling technologies are limited in the amount of data that can be carried. For other types of signaling, aesthetics are a concern when modulating a signal and those other types of signaling are limited by those considerations.